nuestro cuento de hadas
by Anna Kyouyama Phantomhive
Summary: Soul y Maka son amigos desde niños pero las diferencias sociales los obligan a separarse, 7 años despues de reencuentran se dran cuenta de que su amistad siempre fue algo mas?...  0  paseen y lean
1. Chapter 1

**Hola XD aquí esta una nueva historia que se me ocurrió… una noche como a las 3 de la madrugada por alguno de mis tantos extraños sueños XD hace tiempo que la tengo escrita pero no me animaba a subirla XD ahí ustedes en un pequeño review me dicen que les pareció XD**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece es de Atsushi-san **

**Nuestro cuento de hadas**

**Maka pov**

Quién soy?... pues mi nombre es MakaAlbarn y soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo o bueno de mi pueblo, aunque el triste pasado ya no importa, lo único que importa es el presente, ya que, estoy al lado del hombre más maravilloso, y bueno ahora les contare mi propio cuento de hadas.

Cuando tenía 5 años mis padres Spirit y Kami Albarn murieron en una revuelta en donde se vieron involucrados y fueron condenados a la guillotina, tras ese suceso mis abuelos se encargaron de mi manutención, mi abuela era una mujer de alta sociedad, distinguida, estricta , ella se encargaba de todo lo referente a mi educación, buenos modales, leer, escribir, pintar, y toda clase de cosas que una señorita Albarn debe hacer, mi abuelo en cambio fue un padre sobreprotector, una madre que me brindaba un inigualable cariño, y un gran abuelo que mimaba a su única nieta.

Constantemente con mi abuelo salíamos a dar paseos por las cercanías y gracias a el conocí a Soul. Mi abuelo me llevaba de la mano, caminábamos a la orilla de un río, de pronto un señor alto de cabello Blanco y ojos azabaches se acercó a mi abuelo

-que tal señor?- pregunto el hombre dirigiéndose a mi abuelo con mucho respeto

-no me digas- mi abuelo callo un momento- Soul!- que tal estas?

-pues bastante bien y usted?

-bien disfrutando de mi pedacito de cielo- dijo mirándome (N/A: así me decía mi abuelo que murió ToT)

-y dígame como está la pequeña Kami?

-mi pequeña- sonrió tristemente mi abuelo- ella murió junto a su esposo Spirit

-vaya… cuanto lo siento

-no te preocupes, ahora tengo a este pedacito de ella- dijo mi abuelo tomándome y poniéndome en frente de ese hombre- su nombre es Maka

-pero si es igual a Kami

-verdad, mira Maka él era un gran amigo de tu madre, estudiaron juntos

-un gusto conocerla Maka- me dijo aquel hombre

-e..el gusto es mío- dije muy nerviosa

-y que hay de ti, lo último que supe de ti por tu padre era que te habías casado

-jajajaj si pero eso desde hace mucho tiempo, ya tengo dos hijos, este es el más pequeño- dijo aquel señor levantando de la misma forma que a mí, mi abuelo, a un niño de cabello blanco y ojos rojos- él es mi pequeño Soul

- vaya esos ojos solo los tenía una sola persona

-si me case con ella- dijo un poco apenado- ganándome el desprecio de toda mi familia

-pero eres feliz?

-eh?... si

-eso es lo único que importa

-cierto… esta niña, sus ojos, me recuerdan mucho a Kami

-es lo que más parecido tienen, espero que no saque mucho de Spirit

-jajajaja ojala

-abuelito bájame

-Papá bájame

-claro, claro- dijeron ambos al unísono

-Lo siento- me dijo mi abuelo- ve a jugar con Soul

A ambos nos bajaron, y ellos comenzaron a caminar dejándonos atrás

-hola!- dije- me llamo Maka Albarn

-Soul Evans- me dijo sonriendo

-conoces a mi abuelito?

-solo lo he visto de lejos

-ohh

-y tú de dónde eres?- me pregunto

-etto… vivo en la casa de mis abuelos

-y tus padres?

-mi abuelo me dijo que hicieron un viaje muuuuuuuyyyyy largo

-wow

-te pareces mucho a tu papá, excepto por los ojos

-sip- dijo sonriendo

-Mocoso!- llego un chico gritando

-hermano!- dijo Soul sorprendido

-Soul ya tienes novia

-no ella no es mi novia

-Hola soy Wes y tu?

-mi nombre es Maka

-déjame en paz Wes- dijo Soul y tomándome del brazo me guio lejos de Wes

-Soul, seamos amigos?- le dije parándome y viéndolo

-si- dijo dándome la mano

Así nos conocimos desde que teníamos 6 años, desde aquella vez presionaba a mi abuelo para que fuéramos a visitar a Soul, mi abuelo solo sonreía y asentía, íbamos claro a escondidas de mi abuela.

Formamos una amistad de 4 años y la última vez que lo vi fue cuando nuestros problemas comenzaron, ya teníamos 10 años

-Soul!- llegue corriendo y el me recibió cálidamente con sus brazos a lo que mi abuelo y el padre de Soul sonrieron

-Hola- me dijo Soul

-Cómo estás?- le pregunte

-bien y tú?

-bien

-y tu abuelo?- pregunto mirando hacia todos lados

- con tu papá

-no sé de qué tanto hablan… por cierto, quiero mostrarte algo… ven- dijo tomándome de la mano jalándome por una de las orillas del rio, entrando a un espeso bosque en donde había una pequeña caseta, en medio de una lago, había solo un par de troncos que cruzaban el rio y daban a la casa, era bastante solitario pero tenía algo que lo hacía encantador, alrededor de la pequeña casa habían unos grandes rosales con una amplia variedad de rosas de todos los colores

-este es mi jardín secreto- dijo Soul

-es muy lindo- dije mirando el pequeño lago

-lo sé, soy bello de nacimiento- dijo parándose con su pose de chico cool

-no tú, el lago idiota- dije inflando los mis mejillas a lo que Soul sonrió

-bien, ahora este jardín será nuestro secreto

-en serio?

-si

-gracias Soul!- grite abrazándolo de un salto pero el perdió el equilibrio y ambos caímos al lago, a lo que terminamos riendo y lanzándonos más agua

-MAKA!- escuchamos un grito, juraría que de mi abuela, ambos salimos del agua y fuimos corriendo en busca de mi abuelo, pero nos encontramos con mi abuela que estaba gritándole al padre de Soul mientras mi abuelo la intentaba tranquilizar y llevarla a casa, se voltio y me vio con Soul, mojados, y sucios

-abuelo?

-tranquila pequeña

-Maka dónde estabas?- me pregunto mi abuela

-eh..eh con, con Soul

-que genio- dijo Soul

-que dijiste mocoso?

-lo que oyó señora- respondió Soul

-mocoso insolente, tenme más respeto

-mire señora…

-Soul por favor basta- dije tomándolo de la mano y mirándolo a los ojos

-bien

-Maka vámonos!- dijo tomándome de un brazo

-s.. si abuela

-ten más cuidado- le grito mi abuelo arrebatándome y tomándome en brazos (N/A: Maka parece un pedazo de carne XD)

-Soul!- dije mirando a mi abuelo el me llevo nuevamente a donde él estaba

-Despídete de tu amigo Maka yo te espero- me dijo mi abuelo dejándome en frente de Soul

-Soul!- grite y lo abrace el me correspondió

-cuídate- me dijo

-nos volveremos a ver ¿cierto?- le pregunte

-sabes que si

-adiós

-adiós

Nos fuimos con mis abuelos, no volví a ver a Soul, mi abuelo me decía que era lo mejor, mi abuela me regañaba cada vez que quería ver a hablaba algo de Soul, pasaron 7 años, 7 largos años en lo que no pude ver a Soul.

La peleas entre mis abuelos eran cada vez más seguidas mi abuelo no quería que me alejara de Soul, mi abuela decía cosas en contra de sus padres y no quería verme cerca de ellos

La casa de mis abuelos era muy grande mi habitación estaba alejada de todo y la ventana grande del fondo de mi habitación daba al patio trasero y después de una cerca un gran y frondoso bosque

Hoy cumpliría 18 años, mi abuelo quería prepararme una gran fiesta, pero yo me negué y me refugie en mi habitación, me senté en la ventana mirando el bosque, de pronto vi una cabellera blanca… solo un nombre se me ocurrió, solo un nombre se me vino a la cabeza… Soul, como pude abrí la ventana salte por ella y corrí, pero esa cabellera se estaba agachando y pronto desapareció a lo lejos, comencé a correr más rápido, salte la cerca rasgando mi vestido

-Soul!- él se voltio sorprendido con un gato en las manos

-te conozco?

-Soul- dijo abrazándolo, y haciendo que el soltara al pequeño gato

-quién eres?

-Maka, Maka Albarn

-¿Qué?- con su mano me separo suavemente de él y acaricio mi mejilla izquierda – de verdad eres tú?

-Soul- dije sonriendo- te extrañe

-yo también- dijo abrazándome- y no te quedaste plana como creí

-ah!, idiota… Maka-chop

-ahhh, eso duele

-que haces por aquí?- pregunte

-he, ah cierto vine a buscar al gato de mi madre, que ahora por cierto de nuevo huyo ¬¬, extrañamente siempre viene aquí… y tú que haces por aquí?

-vivo aquí ¬¬

-nunca te había visto

- ah bueno es que no salgo mucho de casa y menos estos días

-por qué?

-mi abuelo me estuvo molestando todos estos días con que quería hacerme una fiesta y ahora estoy escondida en mi habitación

-es la del ventanal grande?

-sip

-y fiesta por qué?

-mi cumpleaños

-en serio?, entonces feliz cumpleaños – dijo abrazándome, no entendí muy bien pero me sonroje- vamos- dijo tomándome de la mano

-donde?

-pues … a celebrar tu cumpleaños no todos los días cumples 18 años… creíste que lo había olvidado

-Soul- susurre, él se voltio

-creí que no te volvería a ver- me dijo

-Yo también- dije y me lance a sus brazos, Soul perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo quedando yo encima de él, quedando con mi rostro en su cuello

-pesas muy poco- dijo abrazándome por la cintura yo solo sonreí contra su cuello, levante mi rostro y sentí su respiración contra mis labios, lo mire a los ojos, tan rojos, tan profundos, tan lindos (n/a: kyaaa) cada vez nos acercábamos más, mire sus labios una vez más, volví a sus ojos, luego solo sentí que los labios de Soul contra los míos

**Espero que le haya gustado**

**Bueno si/no**

**Apesta **

**Fue horrible **

**Háganmelo saber en un pequeño review XD **

**Se los agradeceré **


	2. Desde el primer momento

**Minna-san siento la demora la verdad se me había desaparecido la inspiración y la verdad todavía ojala les guste este capi, lo más seguro es que no tenga tantos capítulos como el fic de Adiós Soul, que por cierto, tengo que actualizar **

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2 **

**Desde el primer momento**

-Feliz cumpleaños- me dijo Soul, aun permanecíamos en medio del bosque, tirados en el piso, uno arriba del otro

-este es y será mi mejor cumpleaños y como olvidarme de mi regalo- dije y Soul abrazando mi cintura nos volvió quedando esta vez el encima de mi

-pues apenas estoy empezando- dijo sonriendo

-no me digas- dije pasando mis manos por su cuello, nos volvimos a besar, lenta, y delicada y pasionalmente (n/a: XD), Soul me besaba lentamente disfrutando de cada momento, queriendo memorizar e inmortalizar este momento, nos separamos cuando el oxígeno nos fue necesario- te extrañe

-Yo también Maka

-7 años

-7 largos años- me corrigió, mientras se ponía de pie y me ayudaba a levantarme

-nunca entendí porque no nos dejaron ser amigos

-por culpa de mis padres

-tus padres?- pregunte a lo que Soul suspiro

-si, cuando tu abuela nos prohibió volver a vernos, mi padre me lo dijo, él fue expulsado de su casa, de su familia, ya no tenía nada ni siquiera el respeto por ser un excelente músico, ya no tenía el respeto de la sociedad por amar a mi madre

-no lo sabía

-a mi padre lo desheredaron dejándolo en la calle

-pero tu casa, tu fama y la de tu familia?

-es solo porque mi padre pudo salir adelante solo, claro con el apoyo incondicional de mi madre, y con su talento para la música… y como tu familia es increíblemente famosa, respetada nosotros no podemos ser amigos por ser…

-a mí no me importa lo que digan Soul- dije interrumpiéndolo

-a tu abuelo tampoco y créeme que por eso lo admiro y respeto eres la única heredera de tu familia no dejaran que te relaciones con alguien como yo o con mi familia…

-nos volveremos a ver?- pregunte temerosa de su respuesta

-sabes que si- me dijo sonriendo

-¡MAKA!- se oyó un grito a lo lejos

-mi abuela- susurre

-te veo aquí mañana?

-claro, me voy- dije dándole la espalda y dirigiéndome a mi habitación, pero Soul me detuvo me voltio rápidamente pegándome a su cuerpo y con su mano libre acaricio mi rostro y me volvió a besar, nuevamente de forma lenta que desde un principio quede sin aire

-solo una vez más- dijo cundo estábamos escasamente separados- puedo?- me pregunto casi rozando mis labios, lo mire a los ojos y con una de mis manos que descansaba detrás de su cuello lo acerque a mi eliminando la distancia de nuestros labios

-¡MAKA!

-te tienes que ir

-si- dije susurrando

-feliz cumpleaños

-gracias

-¡MAKA!

-mejor me voy

-si

-lo haría si me soltaras

-adiós

Me separe de Soul y corrí salte la cerca y corrí a mi habitación, casi al llegar a mi ventana tropecé, pude escuchar la carcajada de Soul, no importa mañana me las pagara, me puse de pie mientras intente alcanzar mi ventana, y de un salto quede en mi habitación sentada, respire aliviada, pero mi abuela abría bruscamente la puerta

-¿Qué haces ahí?, ¿Por qué no contestabas?

-ehhh lo siento abuela me quede dormida

-en el piso?

-sí, bueno… estaba leyendo- dije tomando un libro- y me quede dormida

-estaba leyendo la biblia?-(n/a: bueno no se me ocurrió algo más y bueno la biblia fue porque es algo que yo no leería, sería como BS estudiando XD)

-si- dije en un suspiro

-ven tu abuelo quiere hablar contigo

-voy enseguida abuela- dije levantándome y mirando por la ventana, Soul ya no estaba, de seguro se fue a su casa con su fami…

-¡MAKA!

-ya voy, ya voy

Llegue al salón en donde mis abuelos estaban sentados, mi abuelo sonriente se levantó y me abrazo

-feliz cumpleaños

-Gracias abuelo

-como no quisiste una fiesta con tu abuela quisimos regalarte lo que tu quieras

-pero abuelo, no necesito nada… pensándolo bien y aceptando su amable presente me gustaría un concierto, de música clásica

-buena elección- me dijo mi abuelo mirándome ¿picaronamente?

-escogerás tu o quieres que lo haga yo?- me pregunto mi abuelo

-ehhh que?

-escoger a los músicos

-no lo sé…- dije dudosa

-sabes mejor te llevare al teatro esta noche

-en serio?- dije decepcionada, tenía la esperanza de poder escuchar a Soul

-si así que prepárate, ¿iras cariño?

-no, vayan ustedes, confió en tu juicio

-en serio?-pregunto mi abuelo sorprendido

-no- respondió mi abuela a lo que él sonrió

-bien ve a prepararte

-Ehh siii

Mi abuelo me acompaño hasta mi habitación

-no crees que esa cerca es bastante alta- dijo desde la ventana de mi habitación

-la verdad no

-creí que lo seria después del gran salto que diste

-¿Qué?

-como esta el pequeño Soul

-abuelo no… no se de que hablas

-sabes que no me gusta que me mientas, aunque fue triste verte con un hombre

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-ya estas creciendo, tu primer beso

- O/O abuelo

-sabes algo similar paso con tu madre, esta era su habitación y Spirit, tu padre, siempre la esperaba allí en donde encontraste a Soul

-soy feliz, si tu lo eres- termino por decirme, me dio un largo abrazo y salió de mi habitación- ponte linda ¿bien? – y cerró la puerta, a los pocos minutos después llegaron un par de empleadas las cuales me ayudaron a vestir, ajustaron bien el corsé, arreglaron mi cabello, ya era atardecer así que decidieron que me pusiera un vestido rojo, que se pegaba a mi cuerpo, con mi cabello atado en una coleta que caía encima de mi hombro, con unos largos guantes largos, Salí de mi habitación al anochecer y mi abuelo ya estaba listo

-te ves preciosa- me dijo

-gracias- dije bajando la mirada, aun me apenaba que me hubiese viste, al parecer lo noto e hizo que levantara mi rostro y beso mi mejilla- estoy orgulloso y feliz por mi nieta

-gracias abuelo de verdad gracias

Ambos nos subimos al carruaje, fue un poco largo en viaje el cual fue casi todo el camino en silencio, el carruaje se detuvo, el mayordomo (n/a: lo siento pero estoy traumada con los mayordomos sueño con tener uno como Sebastián de Kuroshitsuji *¬*) abrió la puerta ayudando a bajar a mi abuelo y mi abuelo ayudándome a mí, tome su brazo y nos dirigimos al interior del teatro

-Señor Albarn nos da gusto que quiera venir aquí

-solo es el regalo de cumpleaños de mi nieta

-pues déjeme felicitarla señorita- dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia

-gracias

Nos dirigimos a nuestro lugar que era en la primera fila, con una perfecta imagen del escenario

-qué grande es abuelo

-hace muy poco lo inauguraron

-en serio?, pues es precioso

-los fundadores son unos viejos amigos familiares

-no lo sabía… ¿Quiénes son?

-shhh va a empezar

Todos guardaron silencio y las cortinas eran alzadas, dejando ver a una hermosa mujer de cabello claro y ojos rojos

Empezó una suave música y en unos segundos ella comenzó a cantar

Tsumetai namida wo kakaete toki na michiru koro...

Anata wa hikari wo sagashite yami wo hiraku darou...

Akane no utagoe sono mune wo somete yuku

Eien ni kogarete chi ni sogu shiraberou you ni...

Kagayaku sora no shijima ni wa

Watashi niwa ga aru

Itsuka anata ga tadoritsuku

Miri wa no kanata ni...

Mada sortiya mari michiya

Sari mortiya mari ha imarida

Sortiya mari michiya

Sari mortiya mari e imariita da

Keiko: astaia ima iya solti mia dia...

Wakana: Atare mifiriya anida...

Tsuki wo mamoru yoru no yami ga

Sasayaku komori uta

Nakanai kodomo no hitomi ga

Yume mirureru made...

Sayonara ni dotto wa aenai anata dakara...

Itoshiku kuru wo shiku yoru wa mune wo e kuru you ni...

Kagayaku sora no shijima ni wa

Anata no ie ga aru

Tsuki wo ochiru yami no mukou

mina moto wakaeru...

Hosori michi...

Termino de cantar dejando que su voz se perdiera en la música, era una hermosa canción, me puso los pelos de punta, y ella tenía una voz hermosa, transmitía todo, cada palabra, cada frase de la canción llegaba al corazón de quien la escuchara

-te gusta?- me pregunto mi abuelo

-canta hermoso

- pues su nombre el Ángela Evans

-Evans?

- ese es mi regalo

-ahora con ustedes el menor de nuestros hijos… Soul Evans un maestro en el Piano

* * *

Soul llego al centro del escenario hizo una reverencia, volvió a su posición y la vio, a ella junto a su abuelo, la miro sorprendido, y al parecer ella también, se dirigió aún más nervioso al piano, se sentó, acaricio las teclas y fue tocando, al principio una melodía suave pero poco a poco se tornó en una oscura, pero que transmita tranquilidad, invitaba a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar…

Estaba sorprendida nunca había escuchado a Soul tocar, y lo hacía de maravilla, esa melodía transmitía tantas cosas, sus más profundos sentimientos, sus más oscuros pensamientos… termino de tocar mi abuelo sostenía mi mano, yo solo la apretaba, luego toco el violín el hermano de Soul, Wes si no recordaba mal, todos en esta familia eran unos magníficos músicos, el concierto termino, mi abuelo me tomo de la mano y me dijo que lo acompañara, llegamos a un pasillo

* * *

-te felicito hijo- dijo mi abuelo al padre de Soul

-Señor Albarn- dijo sorprendido

-tienes talento tú y toda tu casa

-gracias, desde hacía mucho que no lo veía

-Años- dijo mi abuelo

-7, abuelo- dije sin pensar

-Maka… la pequeña Maka dijo el hombre

-ehh… si un placer volver a verlo señor

-Soul se pondrá muy contento- dijo mirando a mi abuelo tímido a lo que mi abuelo solo asintió

-déjame llamarlo- dicho esto se voltio y abrió una de las puertas el primero en salí fue Wes

-wow no me lo creo pero que linda esta Maka- dijo y beso mi mano luego también saludo a mi abuelo- nos honra con su presencia señor Albarn

-Gracias, eres igual a tu padre

-si, siempre me lo dicen- luego salió la madre de Soul

-pequeña Ann

-Señor Albarn- dijeron y ella lo abrazo fuertemente- gracias

-la pequeña de Kami, eres igual a tu madre

-gracias

-venga Soul no seas timido

-cierra la boca Wes

-Señor Evans- dijo Soul cordialmente estrechando la mano de mi abuelo- señorita Albarn – dijo besando mi mano

-que lindos se ven- dijo Wes a lo que Soul y yo nos ruborizamos

-por favor señor Albarn, pase a servirse algo- dijo el padre de Soul a mi abuelo que entraron a una de la puertas con la madre de Soul- Wes no molestes a tu hermano- termino de decir y entraron

-de todos modos me voy con mi novia

-siii, saludos a Mila

- sii adiós, un gusto volver a verte Makita

- no cambiara no?

-no, nunca

-no sabía que tocabas tan bien el piano

- no creí que vendrías

- es mi regalo de cumpleaños

-ohh verdad, pero déjame decirte que te ves muy linda

-ah, gracias, tu no te quedas atrás

-alguien tan cool como yo siempre se ve bien- dijo con su típica pose de chico cool mostrando su traje negro a rayas y su camisa roja y corbata negra (n/a: soy yo o creo que Soul se ve ultra mega sexy así? xD) – ven dijo tomándome de la mano y llevándome a una terraza que tenía una vista preciosa

-la otra parte de mi regalo

- es una vista hermosa

-siii hermosa- dijo (obviamente mirando a Maka)

-sobre esta tarde… mi abuelo nos vio

-lo supuse

-¿Qué, por qué?

- cuando saltaste por tu ventana yo seguía allí y cuando mire hacia un costado vi a tu abuelo el cual me sonrió y se fue dentro de tu casa

-vaya es bastante perspicaz

- sii

-que te dijo?

-que si yo era feliz él lo era

-tu abuelo es un gran hombre

-lo se

-y que más harás en tu cumpleaños

-no lo sé, espero repetir algún regalo- dije mirándolo

-no tienes ni siquiera que pedirlo- dijo tomándome por la cintura y acercándose a mi rostro solo fui consiente cuando sentí sus labios moviéndose lentamente contra los míos, lo abrase por la espalda mientras él me pegaba más a su cuerpo, nuevamente se me iba el aire cuando Soul me besaba, no pensaba en nada, solo podía pensar en que no quería que este hermoso cuento de hadas acabara….

* * *

**Fin del capitulo 2 XD **

**Y esto salió si les gusto háganmelo saber en un review sino también XD **

**Si no hay reviews nuevos no habrá conti, los reviews son lo que me inspiran a continuar con los fics y si les gusta vale la pena uno sino les gusto acepto tomatazos XD **

**por cierto la cancion es de Kalafina es el ultimo ending de Kuroshitsuji 2, sale en el capi 12 XD**


End file.
